The present invention is directed to a vertically adjustable pipe hanger with a threaded rod equipped with a stop nut and a lock nut and a strip-shaped member forming a retaining loop with bent-off end sections arranged with one superimposed on the other. One of the end sections has a through opening and the other has a slot-like opening extending inwardly from its free end so that the threaded rod extends through the openings. An angled projection is formed at the end of one of the end sections and cooperates with a stop edge located on the other end section.
Pipe hangers or suspensions of the type described above are known for hanging pipes or the like from walls or ceilings. As an example, DE-OS 2 309 464 shows a pipe hanger made up of a holding or retaining loop formed of a band or strip with an upwardly extending part at one end and with a window at the other end so that the extension fits into the window when one end is superimposed on the other.
To fabricate an upwardly extending projection of the known type, a sufficiently large contact face must be present in the long direction of the band upstream and downstream of the projection, so that an appropriate stamping can be performed. In addition, the strip is made wider in this end region. The excess width is bent off at right angles to the inside of the band on both sides in an additional work step after the stamping process is completed.
This type of fastening of the end sections is complicated and technically cumbersome in this known pipe hanger. Further, the relatively narrow upwardly extending projection can carry only small tensile forces, whereby a large portion of the tensile forces must be carried through the clamp by means of both nuts.